New trials new challenges
by Baltasar
Summary: What will Humphrey and Kate face in a new dangerous world will their new found love hold them together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A start of something new

The two noses touched brushing ever so gently against one another.

Kate smiled warmly and beautifully with eyes peering deeply into her new husband's aquatic blue eyes that were to her the most perfect sight in the world.

Humphrey on the other hand felt a certain warm and glowing sensation in the belly he stared at Kate his one and true love dominated his entire field of vision.

He drew in slow and deep breaths of Kate's fragrant scent mixed along with the perfume scent of the flower that she wore in her scruff.

Humphrey smiled as well although unlike his mate's he exposed his teeth into a toothy grin.

Kate leaned towards him it was time for the two to brush their noses past the other now unseen to her mate Kate's face glowed from the new feelings that went through her.

After what seem like an eternity in this blissful state the two lovers brushed past the other and just like that they were now husband and wife.

An enormous howl went up from the dozens of wolves below as the ceremony was complete.

Many wolves were sited below watching the ceremony some were jubilant others had mixed emotions about this especially the Eastern alphas in the old guard.

There were unanswered questions as to what would come from all this but for now the problems could wait for now there was the pair of jubilant newlyweds and a wedding ceremony to carry out.

Regardless of what one felt about the ceremony all watched the procession with a high degree of seriousness and when Winston gave the signal by starting to howl everyone started to howl.

The valley erupted into a burst of soulful jubilant howling and together with the moonlight creating a magical moment from the couple whom were in the centre of all this.

But to the two lovers they were oblivious to the explosion of sound taking comfort only in each other's presence.

Kate would have been glowing red for the new feelings that were going through her if not for her lush golden-brown fur.

The two then broke free of their tight embrace and proceeded to turn to the crowd to the applause of the rapturous applause from the ecstatic crowd

They were lost in the bliss of each other's company with Kate staring deeply down into the eyes of her mate whose aquatic blue eyes and grey fur perfectly reflecting the moonlight mesmerising her into a near trance like state.

The two stepped down the stage and made their way over to the couple's den not breaking eye contact as was part of the ceremony as they made their way down to their specially set aside den for a little privacy.

"The girl of my dreams is finally mine" Humphrey thought.

Kate stared at Humphrey's warm smile "I am in heaven" she thought.

The two approached the entrance to the couple's den of which Garth's and Lilly's den had their private couple den was near-by as their ceremony was done an hourly earlier.

As she was arriving at the entrance of the den she felt herself being watched aware of the presence of another next to her. She glanced past the dominating view of her mate feeling slightly annoyed that someone had interrupted her intimacy with her mate.

As he glanced over she saw her father Winston whose head was hung low and had been absent mindedly following his daughter down the ramp.

"Dad" she said softly.

The view of her father filled up her gaze when she examined her father closer she realised a slight glint of a tear out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong Dad?" she asked.

Let's talk inside Winston said as he stepped into the couple's den beckoning for the pair to come in.

Once the two were inside Winston propped himself against the side wall of the den with a small huff.

"What's going on is there something wrong?" asked Humphrey who did not expect anyone to be around.

"Nothing's wrong son it's just that well I am proud of you my little girl all grown up and finding her husband that's all" her father replied with what sounding like words spoken straight from the heart.

"Oh…" Kate said rather sheepishly head turning slightly to the side unsure of how to respond.

"Regardless you are absolutely sure you are happy with him are you?" her father asked upon noticing his daughter's expression.

"Of course I love him he and I have been through a lot together … right Humphrey?" she answered as she threw her paw over her loving mate whom had taken his place beside her.

"Good save." Winston muttered under his breath feeling slightly embarrassed at the nature of his own question.

"Glad you are sure of that and Humphrey be sure to take care of her ok" he said pointing towards Humphrey.

"Be sure I will sir" Humphrey exclaimed pointing to his chest indicating himself.

"Good... that's just wonderful now Eve will fill you up on the details" he said mischievously wiping the stray tear from his eye

"What?" Humphrey stepped slightly to the side to observe the entrance of their wedding home to see the figure of a shifting tan furred figure.

"Eve" he turned behind him and yelled.

At once the figure rushed past Winston rushing straight towards Humphrey whom was frozen still from the shock.

The figure that was in fact Eve stopped in front of Humphrey with a thump causing the ground below his feet to tremble slightly from her weight.

"I trust that you will take it from here then my dear" Winston said with a chuckle under his breath as he turned to leave leaving the new couple to his wife.

"Mum! There is a reason why this is the couples den it's supposed to be **private "**Katepractically hissing out her reply.

"Now daughter I went through this with Garth before and now I want to tell Humphrey too with the wedding so hustled there was simply no time to go through a little mom talk with your husband" Eve smiling a large toothy grin.

"I…I…I" Kate stuttered out exasperated at the thought of trying to get her mother out of their private moment without hurting her feelings.

"Now Humphrey I will tell you how to treat Kate right and the consequences of not doing so here I have a practical demonstration for you" she said.

Next, she popped outside for a moment to bring in a sturdy branch stripped of its leaves and bark such that it became a really sturdy and straight stick.

"Now Humphrey please pretend this stick is you now I know that this is a rather poor representation as this stick is more sturdy than your frail body but please bear with me.

Eve took a few deep breaths before bursting out into a few high notes too tune her voice much like what an opera singer would do.

Eve than let out a large breath of air that blasted Humphrey from head to toe with a spray of spittle before squeezing her eyes tight before beginning.

"Humphrey, your first duty as Kate's husband is to ensure that you are always faithful to her" Eve smiled out a loud exhaled widely showcasing her sharp set of incisors.

"Because if you don't I will do this to you" upon saying this she clamps down the stick with both her front paws and proceeds to bite down upon it throwing her head back to get it to snap.

However, the sheer force sent her stumbling backwards narrowly missing Kate who leapt away with a yelp.

Eve banged herself against the wall of the den causing dirt to fall from the ceiling and proceeds to trash her head around with the stick lodged in her teeth.

Humphrey watching the whole scene could easily imagine the carnage Eve had planned for him and shivered in fear transfixed at the whole scene playing out before him.

Then, Eve let lose her grip on the stick which ricocheted throughout the den before striking Eve in the side causing her to let out a yelp.

Eve stared at the stick with a certain look of bloodlust ready to tear it to shreds once more you could practically see the intention in her eyes breaking the stick before tearing it into sawdust.

"Mother are you feeling okay?" Kate asked.

Eve snapped out of her look of bloodlust upon hearing her daughter's voice.

"Fine just fine now where were we" she started eyes rolling around trying to get back on track.

Eve's eyes fell upon the stick once again and her eyes narrowed at the inanimate object.

"You and me stick you and me" she mumbled.

"Eve?" Humphrey asked snapping out of his daydream

"I guess I will leave you two alone I have unfinished business…I will finish you off tomorrow" she replied with a huff picking up the stick glaring intently at it before turning to leave.

"Don't you mean finish the lesson?" Humphrey asked with a worried laugh.

Eve didn't reply as she left sending a slight shiver of fear through Humphrey.

Once Eve had gone out of earshot Kate let out a muffled giggle from behind her paws rolling about in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Humphrey asked a little surprised at Kate's behaviour.

"You should have seen the look on your face" you were like…this Kate announced dropping her jaw as far as it would go and using her paws to stretch out her face into an exaggerated look of awkwardness.

"I didn't look like that" Humphrey declared with a laugh on his own his earlier expression.

Kate was overtaken with laughter and began to roll around letting out giggles of uncontrollable laughter.

"Is she like that **all **the time?" Humphrey asked.

Kate rolled to her belly recovering from the fit of laughter that she just had cocking her head to her side.

Humphrey gasped at the beautiful sight before him Kate his mate with her soft and smooth fur waiting no wait begging to be touched.

"That's mum for you but she doesn't mean it and even if she does well I got your back" Kate said answering his earlier question.

"Come to me my sweet alpha girl" Humphrey said with a charming growl.

Kate was surprised at Humphrey's display of dominance and surged into his outstretched paws kissing him and forcing him to the ground.

There the two now driven by powerful forces of nature begins an elaborate and complex ritual of love making which is where the narrator averts his eyes.

The narrator then observes Eve whom had fun of her own judging by her satisfied but exhausted smile planted on her face as she lies on top of a small pile of sawdust not too far from the couple are.


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey forced his eyes open to greet the sunlight that had just started to filter through the mouth of the den.

He was tired…dog tired as he slowly dragged himself away from the heat of the morning sun where it was slowing starting to scorch his back.

As he refocused his weary eyes he stumbled over his mate whim was snoring peacefully judging from the look on her face was out cold from exhaustion.

His eyes fell open her face and boy was it a sight.

Bright warm rays of sunlight filtered through the mouth of the den lighting up his Kate's fur with a beautiful glow almost like an aura.

Even though Kate looked exhausted her scruff all messed up and the rest of her body matted she was still an angel.

That had been some night Humphrey thought to himself as he bent over running his muzzle along Kate's before lifting his head to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Humphrey forced himself up to his feet groaning as he did so and prepared to stretch himself.

Almost immediately he heard a cracking noise in his joints along with a sharp pain.

He spun around hoping not to have woken Kate up as it turned out she was still deep in sleep merely let out a groan before curling up into a tight ball.

Humphrey stumbled out of the den where he had spent the night and went down to the stream to wash up trying to shake the sleep out of him.

Humphrey sank his head deep into the stream letting the cool water run through his muzzle.

He opened his mouth letting his tongue check the water and upon determining the water was just right.

He slushed the water around his mouth before sinking his whole face taking in a mouthful of water he raised his head and spurted out a long stream of water before leaping in for a swim.

"Ah that feels just right" he groaned as he sunk up to the neck in cooling water he prepared for a long relaxing swim to begin the day.

Kate too woke up with a groan and was rather surprised to see that her mate wasn't in the den.

Kate let out a few sniffs and found her mate's sent leading out to the river and thought to herself that her mate was most probably going to wash up.

"Oh!" she let out a groan as she had been in an uncomfortable position as she tried to move apparently she was not used to that particular den and must have had a poor sleeping posture.

Kate begin her series of power stretches before she too was ready to start the day stretching every part of the body starting her muscles beginning with her hind legs.

Kate then recalled what happened last night with Humphrey although much of her memory was patchy although she in detail certain portions of the night.

She recalled taking in deep breathes of male musk, rubbing, lots of kissing and lots of … she smiled at the thought of the … her cheeks glowing with the thought of feeling her soul mate in his entirety.

She lay in wait in the den waiting for his return soon they would have catching up together lots and lots of it she thought.

Just then she noticed a few small stones rolling down the slight incline to the mouth of the den where she stood only the front paws of the intruder could be seen which was tan with a slight tint of blue was.

This was most definitely not her mate she thought to herself as she took in the stranger's unfamiliar scent she uttered a low growl

"Who are you!" she demanded.

Kate heard loud growl as the front paws disappeared from the entrance but the stranger did not reply.

Kate was surprised at this and shifted into an attacking stance.

"I said who are you!" Kate yelled louder than before and the sound of paws digging into dirt as the intruder ran could be heard.

The stranger whoever it was trying to make off.

Kate emerged out of the den hoping to catch a view of the mysterious stranger only to catch just a slight movement out of the corner of her eyes and just like that it was gone.

The intruder had disappeared through tall grass and the scent was confused with the older scents from the wolves from last night

She looked down at the ground and saw fresh paw prints which often broken up and a short distance latter disappeared.

Furthermore, a little beyond Eve's was the main route to the Eastern half of the pack lands where many wolves tracked and there numerous prints criss-crossed each other which would confuse the trail.

Kate shrugged her shoulders confused over the whole incident.

"Kate who was it you were yelling to?" asked a familiar voice.

Kate pumped with adrenalin and extremely alert spun her head around to discover Lilly standing behind her causing her to leapt back in surprise.

"Wow!" Kate thought Lilly can sure be quiet when she needs to be didn't even know she was there.

"Who were you yelling at? Was it Humphrey? Are you alright?" Lilly asked somewhat worriedly.

"Err no Lilly it was err did you see anyone else here I mean outside the den" Kate stuttered trying to compose herself.

"No Kate why I just got here and I didn't see anyone why besides the only ones here are you me, Garth and Humphrey no one else is allowed in" Lilly replied sounding surprised at Kate's behaviour.

Kate calmed down believing the whole incident to be a figment of her imagination.

"Are you okay you got me worried there look at you fur looking all ruffled up what did you do with Humphrey last night did you do anything special as well?" Lilly asked with a giggle.

"Well I thought I saw someone that's all and wait a minute did you say as well did you do… that with Garth?" Kate exclaimed with a burst of uncontrolled giggles

"Well yes and how was it for you? For me it was **amazing" **she said with a slight pause for effect.

"Come we have much to talk about **couple **talk" Lilly mentioned with a sly smile.

"So where's Humphrey by the way?" Lilly piped up along the way.

"Humphrey? Well Humphrey went out for a swim he will be back soon any way he can follow my scent" Kate replied.

"Ok great than we can have a four way talk in the den its always great to catching up" Lilly exclaimed starting for the den which was only a few minutes away.

Lilly stooped her head low and made her way into den Kate following suit to find Garth doing a series of sit-ups.

"Twenty, twenty-one uh twenty three" the massive rust-furred wolf said in between pants totally oblivious to the girls behind him.

His tongue hung out and his mighty chest heaved in and out like a pair of bellows.

His face was red with strain clearly showing as beads of sweat came from his forehead as he panted rapidly as he faced the other side of the den struggling to do his next sit-up with muscles showing.

"Garth!" Lilly yelled.

Garth fell back with a thump and rolled his eyes up to catch sight of the girls.

"Hey girls, boy am I tired uh wait no I mean uh" he stutters before starting his exercise once more not wanting to seem tired around Kate.

"Two hundred and twenty, Two hundred and twenty one!" he shouts with vigour as he forces himself to continue.

"Okay Garth no need for that you have proven yourself already" Kate says with a giggle at Garth's attempt of impressing her.

"Oh what a relief" Garth exclaimed as he collapsed onto his back relieved that his morning exercises were over.

Garth rolled over onto his belly with a slight groan getting himself into a comfortable position to speak with Kate.

"Okay Kate you go first I'm sure we can all agree that yours will be one heck of a story" Garth asked.

"What story?" Kate asked afraid that it concerned what happened last night.

"Why of course it is how the two of you met of course!" Lilly exclaimed why we discussed what could have happened last night.

"Really?" Kate asked relieved.

"How can you not know it was the talk of the town" Garth declared with lots of gestulation.

"Well I don't want to outdo anyone why don't you go first" Kate said with a laugh.

"Oh so **modest**" Lilly said amusingly with a smile.

"Okay, well what I see in Lilly is that she's the most beautiful and cutest girl in the world" he says with a dreamy look on his face.

"Well but Kate don't believe all why you should watch!" Lilly declares falling onto her back with her legs kicking into the air.

Kate stared hard at her sister but couldn't imagine what she was pretending to be.

She stared at her sister's pale snow white fur and suddenly she had an idea.

"I know what you are pretending to be" Kate declares.

Lilly's face lit up as she stopped kicking into the air.

"Roadkill!" she declares with a smug face on her face thinking she had gotten the correct answer.

"What? Garth do you know what this is?" Lilly turns to Garth looking rather desperate.

"Uh roadkill?" Garth replies sheepishly.

"Ah! It's a turtle that has fallen over and can't get up!" Lilly declares resuming kicking into the air

"Oh" Kate and Garth say in unison before rolling over in uncontrolled fits of laughter.

All was not so jolly outside however, little did the trio know that their every move was being watched by a mysterious stranger hiding in the tall grass not too far from the entrance to the den.

The Eastern alpha's eyes swept alternating between the den's entrance and to Humphrey whom had just finished his swim and was returning to the den.

"Just the right opportunity to strike now that the little omega is all alone" the intruder thought coldly before rising from the tall grass ready to strike at Humphrey whom was all alone.

However, what the Easterner didn't realise was that he in turn was being watched by another set of watchful eyes.

Those pair of eyes belonged to ever-alert Hutch who was assigned to protect the couples while they were enjoying their honeymoon as he prepared to stop the Eastern wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you!" Hutch screamed at the intruder whom was rather large with tan fur with a dark bluish tint.

He was lying pressed down into the tall grass where no one but the couple was supposed to be.

The intruder neither turned around nor gave any sort of response before stepping out from the tall grass where he lay watching the flatland in front of him where the couple would be and upon closer inspection appeared to be an Easterner.

Hutch thought to himself that the intruder was either deaf or perhaps had potentially hostile intentions.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Hutch asked the Easterner again this time in a more aggressive tone who was behaving extremely suspiciously cautiously approached the wolf.

The intruder abruptly turned around and charged almost swiveling on the spot revealing a set of wild bloodshot eyes with a blood curdling scream.

Hutch pounced skilfully on top of his assailant hoping to pin his opponent rather than actually kill him however violently the Easterner was behaving as the Easterners were allies weren't they?

Hutch having the advantage of height made full use of it by landing square upon the shoulder of his opponent expecting a quick victory.

However, this was not the case as the Eastern wolf ploughed headlong into Hutch like a steam train merely shrugging off the impact.

He then carried Hutch forward with the sheer momentum as both opponents' muzzles clamping down onto the shoulder of the other.

Hutch gritted his teeth as the two pushed and manoeuvred in a sort of ballet of death as they bit and clawed at each other.

The Easterner had already started to gain the upper hand in the ballet as he was far stronger than he looked and was quickly winning the "ballet".

The object of which was life-and-death to push your opponent over and finish him off.

Hutch's foot dug into the dirt below which he used like an anchor to try and slow the Easterner down whom was still going forward albeit at a reduced pace.

Finally, Hutch gave his opponent a mighty shove which for the first time since the fight begin seemed to be visibly shaken from the impact.

Hutch then decided to take a huge gamble by sliding violently to the side throwing his full weight into the move.

He knew that if he failed if the Easterner could still retain his grip and the move would cause Hutch to fall over exposing his throat if he succeeded though he would win the "ballet" caused by the intruder's own momentum could cause the opposite to happen.

The Easterner didn't expect this bold move and stumbled over Hutch the sheer strength of the Easterner ultimately proving to be his own undoing just as Hutch had hoped.

He stumbled forward struggling to regain his footing allowing Hutch just long enough for him to regain his footing before his opponent could.

The intruder sprang to his feet and tried to scamper away but Hutch was swift and quickly got the intruder on the side causing his opponent to fall onto his side.

Hutch was about to let out a cry of triumph when abruptly the two started to slide down the side.

Hutch and the intruder were carried forward by the momentum of his leapt apparently he had misjudged the gradient of the slope below him and were both carried forward by the momentum of his leapt.

The two were sent rolling down biting and slashing each other as the intruder bounced slightly on the side of the slope rolling over Hutch as he did so.

The intruder quickly wrapped his teeth around his Hutch's foot and clamped down tearing through muscle and flesh and dragging him down.

Hutch gritted his teeth together as he pressed both his front paws onto the dirt in front of him and dug his claws in trying to stop himself from sliding down with the weight of the Eastern wolf dragging him down.

"Help!" Hutch cried out hoping that the couples could hear and help.

The Easterner slashed Hutch's back dragging long claw marks across his back tearing at flesh and muscle.

Hutch threw the Easterner off with a monumental effort heaving with every aching muscle in his body.

As he spun around to engage his opponent caught sight of Humphrey whom was watching the other side of the stream where he had a swim only a minute ago.

Humphrey stood there watching with mouth agape and a shocked expression on his face.

"Send help" Hutch yelled.

Humphrey stayed frozen up too shocked to do anything.

"Ah!" Hutch screamed as the Easterner charged the weaken Hutch once more and shoved him onto the ground as he mauled his back once more.

"Come on just do something!" Hutch screamed again slightly out of desperation.

"Uh okay what do you want me to do?" Humphrey yelled back.

Truth to be told Humphrey had no idea what to do in the situation had never been in a fight before and wasn't sure what to do.

"Um okay look here you" Humphrey stuttered at the aggressive Easterner with bloodshot eyes and a muzzle starting dripping with Hutch's blood.

The Easterner ceased focusing on Hutch leaving him badly mauled and started stepping towards Humphrey with slow and devious smile something like what a dentist would give just before they started their work.

Humphrey was oblivious to all this and continued "Yeah that's right err friend?" Humphrey said with a wavering voice as the Easterner stood towering a good head over him

His open mouth showcasing a set of sharp teeth glistening with saliva stained a bloody red as he prepared to chomp down.

Just then, Kate and Garth arrived growling at the attacker whom quickly backed off Humphrey with Lilly standing a little further behind.

The Easterner might have been savage but he knew a bad fight when he saw one the little one was not worth it not for two alphas he thinks as he retreats off.

He did not even bothering to face them instead walking away with great strides as though Kate and Garth were gnats to him.

Kate and Garth kept glaring at the stranger until he was sure that he was gone.

"Oh!" Hutch let out a loud groan as he lay there beaten into a pulp.

"Hutch!" Kate yelled from where she was not leaving Humphrey's side until she made sure that her mate was safe.

"I'm fine just go" Humphrey exclaimed motioning for Kate to go attend to Hutch.

Kate nodded leaping off to join Garth whom had already started by helping Hutch up whom could still stand albeit only on three good legs while dragging the mangled one along.

"Hey Kate" Hutch groaned weekly as she came up managing to put up a weak smile in spite of the visible pain on his face.

"Hutch you're hurt!" Kate exclaimed bending down to see Hutch's twisted and mangled limb contorted in a strange manner and his back covered in deep cuts where blood oozed out matting the fur on his back.

"Yeah… I can see that just a scratch yes just a scratch" Hutch mumbled before letting out a loud howl of pain that echoed throughout the valley where the united pack made their home.

Hutch fell against Garth's side heavily causing Garth to strain himself trying to keep Hutch's weight up.

"Kate!" Garth screamed at Kate.

Kate too rushed over to help support her share of the weight narrowly preventing Hutch from collapsing ignoring the fact that her side was getting soaked with blood and the metallic scent filing up her nose.

Hutch's expression twisted from a cheery look into one of pain as he struggled to stay upright.

Just above the slight incline where the fight had taken place earlier came two Western alphas Scar and Candu whom had arrived to investigate the sounds of fighting.

Winston and Eve were behind them ever worried about their children when they heard the screams with anxiety painted over Winston's face while Eve had this rather menacing expression painted on her face.

"Winston Hutch is hurt!" Garth called out to the four alphas.

"Send more help go go!" Winston ordered Candu and Scar to send more help whom promptly nodded before turning over to Eve whom was walking over to Humphrey with teeth gritted together and a menacing look.

"Uh Eve?" Humphrey asked.

"Mom what are you doing?" Kate whom was still helping Hutch walk stared suspiciously at Eve.

"Who did it who was responsible for all this was it him" Eve declared pointing accusingly at Humphrey and a loud snarl.

"Mum it wasn't him it was an Easterner" Garth grunted under the weight of Hutch.

"So it's not his fault" Eve asked almost sounding almost disappointed.

"No!" Kate yelled.

"Eve you can tear apart the wolf who did this alright" Winston said soothingly.

At her mate's words Eve ears perked up and grinned menacingly to herself no doubt having something gruesome in mind.

Not long latter Candu and Scar arrived with four more alphas who took the burden off the couple taking Hutch over to a near-by healer.

"Ah at last" Winston exclaimed with a sigh before continuing.

"Now Kate you mentioned an Easterner wandered in here and attacked Hutch right?" Winston asked

"Humphrey too" Garth mentioned.

"My son-in-law too?" Winston announced sounding shocked.

"This is serious I think I will go have a word with Tony" he declared his eyes narrowing into a frown.

"Garth before I go do you know who that is?" Winston asked looking accusingly at Garth.

"What has this got to do with me?" Garth asked defensively wondering how he was suddenly involved all of a sudden.

"Hey you're from the East aren't you that must mean you know something don't you?" Eve said threateningly catching on to what her mate was saying.

"Well I okay" Garth tried to answer looking sheepishly away.

"Okay what" Eve asked with a venomous smile leaning closer and grinning with her set of teeth exposed.

"Well it's kind of a Eastern secret that wolf is called well no one knows what his name is called as he goes by several but I think most call him Hunter and he really dislikes omegas" Garth answered stooping slightly lower into a more submissive posture.

"Why is it an Eastern secret then?" Winston asked.

"No one likes to talk about it sometimes he bullies omega just for sport but I didn't think he would try something like that that's just…unthinkable" Garth said struggling to come up with an appropriate word.

"Well I will discuss this Hunter issue with Tony but this honeymoon for the four of you is over you will still be off duty though but you will spend it at my den where you will be safe." Winston declared.

"But Dad!" Lilly spoke up the first time since the whole incident.

"Not buts!" Winston yelled his expression seeming furious now.

"Now children you can still rest in the family den there's nothing wrong with it is there?" Eve asked with a smile although unlike her earlier one it was a pleasant one.

Lilly was a little surprised for Eve to be taking the position of the calm one as Eve was normally aggressive and bowed her head down following the rest of the group.


End file.
